Aurora Crow
"I thought there was something ethereal about you." -Aaron Almis on learning of Aurora's Fey blood. Aurora Joy Crow (also Evenstar) was born in May 2545 and raised on Chorus II. A former Union Knight, she now serves as the First Grandmaster of the new Santori Protectorate. History Early Life Aurora was raised by her human father Samuel Crow on Chorus II and infrequently visited her Fey mother, Edraele Evenstar on Feyworld throughout her childhood. She lived most of her adolescence in the remote desert due to the secretive persecution of supernaturals being conducted by the ONI. Crow did not partake in formal training of any sort until her late teens due to the ongoing danger presented by the ONI. At the persuasion of her mother she joined the Union Knights. The Union Knights In the year 2563 Crow enlisted with the Union Knights, a programme that is part of the Galactic Systems Union. During this time her father was killed in a still unsolved murder. She trained there for four years. Shortly after her graduation occurred the outbreak of the Helix War, immediately Crow enlisted to assist in the bringing down of the virus. She fought alongside Kittiana Youngblood, William Dumont and Aaron Almis (amongst others), the latter of whom would become her close friend. At the Battle of Ruin in 2568 Crow sustained serious injuries to both her legs causing a two year period of recovery, effects of the injury are ongoing. The Valor Santori & Protectorate After fighting alongside Aaron Almis on Lux Donum the two became friends and shortly afterwards embarked on a journey to find meaning in the galaxy. Through Almis' research they rediscovered the planet of Santori and the remains of the ancient order that once flourished there- the Valor Santori. During this time Aurora bonded with the bow Amanir that she discovered in the old sanctums. Almis and Crow decided to renovate the order and established the Santori Protectorate in 2566 which has now grown to prominence and renown throughout the galaxy. Crow, due to her magical affinity, is the leader of the Valor Santori and continues to train and oversee new members of the order that seek to devote their lives to magic and achieving peace in the galaxy. Abilities Aurora's Fey-blood means that she possesses the natural ability to source magic from nature, her strength in this ability is not as strong however as a full-blooded Fey. Nevertheless, since her tutilage under her mother at the Orduin Institute on Feyworld Aurora has become adept in Fey Magic. This manifests as a bright white light or orb that can project itself in powerful blasts. Aurora is also an expert marksmen, using two revolvers and her bow Amanir as her primary weapons. Personality Aurora is a naturally quiet person which probably originates from her secluded childhood, this is something her and Aaron Almis had in common. She is, however, a very determined and strong willed person and has overcome the tragedy of her father being murdered and the almost life destroying injuries she sustained during the Helix War. She is dedicated to the Valor Santori and is considered a fair and wise teacher by all that learn from her. Category:People Category:Leaders